


開局

by tgc0702



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgc0702/pseuds/tgc0702
Summary: 他想在牛島若利的臉上，看到更多的變化，好比說恥辱、好比說失落、好比說難過。那些及川徹曾在球場出現過的表情，他全都想奉還給牛島若利。
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 1





	開局

**Author's Note:**

> ✔牛及牛無差，嚴格定義是無CP。

混濁的空氣摻雜著少年們用盡渾身解數後的吐息，及川徹深吸一口氣，撒隆巴斯的噴劑、不怎麼樂見的汗臭味與排球摩擦後散發的人工皮革味滿溢整座體育館，各方面來說難以喜愛的氣味在鼻腔竄動，可及川徹全然不排斥，反倒想將這樣的味道，深刻烙印在心臟的底處。  
  
汗珠順著面頰的弧度滑落至嘴角，他不自覺伸出舌頭接住，微鹹的口感從舌尖擴散，炙熱的火苗從舌根點燃，伴隨吞嚥蔓延至五臟六腑，及川覺得他的心臟正在燃燒，垂於腿側的手臂耐不住興奮的顫抖著，他握緊拳頭，試圖壓抑這份容易使他亂了頭緒的焰火。  
  
冷靜下來，精神專注。  
呼。及川斂起茶眸，將內心的深沉長吁而出，溫熱的氣息自微啟的薄唇溢出，帶有水氣的熱度拂過乾澀的唇瓣，讓他產生溼潤的錯覺。  
  
緩慢地張啟茶眸，視線所及之範圍僅剩一百六十二平方米的對稱長方形球場，以及約二點五公尺的高度。  
透過象徵敵我雙方的球網，及川看見站在網前的牛島若利。  
  
及川毫不收斂敵意與厭惡──或許吧，及川想，他是討厭牛島的，必須對他抱持這種情感，他才能視牛島若利這樣的存在、與佇立在對立的他自己為理所當然。  
  
注視著牛島若利的眸染上氤氳，他的眼眶在發燙，如同場面嘈雜且滿腔熱忱的加油團高亢的呼聲，扯破喉嚨也要青葉城西的顏色填滿橘黃色調的體育館，並將名為青葉城西的一把火四處扔擲，燃燒殆盡，直到五感能感受到的，全都是青葉城西。  
  
這是他──不、是屬於他們的青葉城西。  
  
他瞇起逐漸矇矓的眼眸，牛島若利的身影被烏黑的四方格切割，那張端莊的凜然臉龐竟然四分五裂，猶如遭鐵錐一擊敲破的玻璃，嘩啦一聲，在他的眼前碎裂。  
  
──打倒他、擊敗他、讓他感受失敗的滋味、證明我才是對的。只有我能打敗你呀，小牛若。  
再度眨起眼，遠方牛島若利的臉正常不過，仍然是那副泰然自若的神情，總覺得繼續凝視牛島，及川徹只會愈來愈惱火，想撕裂牛島裝模作樣的臉的慾望愈加強烈。  
  
他想在牛島若利的臉上，看到更多的變化，好比說恥辱、好比說失落、好比說難過。那些及川徹曾在球場出現過的表情，他全都想奉還給牛島若利。  
  
及川移開目光，轉而望向前方與他同側的隊友們，沒有一個人回頭看他，卻讓及川備感安心。早已失去痛覺的右手原地拍擊著排球，沁出薄汗的手臂豎起雞皮疙瘩，不明由來的緊張感使他雀躍不已。  
  
尖銳的哨聲劃破及川的意識，哨音落下的同時，及川的耳朵再也聽不見來自加油區的吶吼，他只能聽見自己急促的呼吸聲，和夥伴們的聲音。  
  
我要開始啦，小牛若，還有白鳥澤。  
及川的唇角扯開狂妄自大的弧度，眸間的迷濛被自信的光輝取代，紅綠相間的排球被修長有力的手向上拋，及川揚首望去，雙腿同時邁步奔跑，他奮力一躍並伸長右手，紮實的一擊重重砸於他的掌心。  
  
比賽開始。


End file.
